la nouvelle eleve
by schweini-fan
Summary: une eleve americaine arrive au japon, dans une nouvelle ecole,et se lie d'amitie avec tsubasa et compagnie,voila les aventure de Andrea sonatashi,et son pere super dingue:et du beau genzo!


1

CHAPITRE 1: LA NOUVELLE ÉLEVE

c'étais une journée ensoleillée et le début dune nouvelle année au lices de nakatsu. olivier atone et toute l'équipe on hate de commence une nouvelle année mais encore plus excite de commence une nouvelle saison de foot au lices. ils commencerai l'entraînement après demain a 16h.il est déjà 8h:30 les cour vont commence .tout le monde rentre en classe et s'assis ,le professeur entre (c'étais le même que l'année passe)et saluent tout le monde.

Professeur: bonjour 

toute la classe: bonjour monsieur takashi! 

professeur: aujourd'hui commence une nouvelle année, et a chaque année ils nous est possible de rencontre de nouveaux élevés ,il fixa la porte

vous pouvez entrez mademoiselle dit le professeur. une jeune fille entra dans la salle de classe ,elle avait les cheveux bruns clair, les yeux bleus clair et elle étais pas malle mignonne.

Professeur: tout le monde, laissez-moi vous présenter Andréa sonotashi ,elle nous tiendra compagnie pendant cette année...voudriez vous -vous présenter vous- meme? elle dit un simple oui

Andréa :je m'appelle Andréa sonotachi je suis moitie americaine ,moitie japonaise,j'ai grandis au japon.je m

'intéresse au sport mais surtout au foot,et mon plus grand reve serait de devenir la meilleur joueuse au monde,et je ne renoncerai jamais,jusqu'au jour ou je meurt. 

toute la classe était excites a l'idée d"apprendre a connaître Andréa.

Professeur: bien ,il y a une place au fond a cote de ozohra ,va t'asseoir 

Andréa: oui .elle se dirige vers sa place et s'y installa. le garçon a cote d'elle semblait très sympathique.

Tsubasa: bonjour ,je m'appelle tsubasa ,tsubasa ozohra 

Andréa: moi c'est Andréa sonotachi, mais comme je suis moitie américaine je ne suis pas habitue que quelqu"un m'appelle par mon non de famille alors tu peut m'appeler Andréa. 

tsubasa: d'accord ,si tu veut après la pause ,que je te présente mais amis,il font parti comme moi de l'équipe de foot du lices. 

Andréa: bien sur! j'adore le foot s'est le sport le plus merveilleux du monde ! 

tsubasa: je te comprend ! un jour je deviendrai le meilleur joueur au monde! 

Andréa: ah toi aussis...tient j'ai une idée faisant une promesse que un jour on deviendrais les meilleurs joueur au monde, je suis prete a tout pour ca! 

Tsubasa: d'accord! 

crois de bois, crois de fer... commença Andréa

si je ment je vais en enfer! finit tsubasa. ils éclaterent de rire.

Andréa: je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'ont va bien s'entendre tout les deux ,et que on sera de bons amis. .Tsubasa pensa la meme chose.

Professeur: moismoiselle sonotashi,pouvez vous me nommer la capitale du canada? il s'avait qu'elle ne suivait pas.

Andréa: oui monsieur ,c'est Ottawa 

professeur: très bien 

quelque minutes plus tard la cloche de larecreation sonna.toute la classe sortit.

Tsubasa: allez vient je vais te presentez mes amis il la prit par la main et La mena vers un groupe de garçons qui étaient en plaine discussion.

Tsubasa: les gars je voudrait vous présente andrea sonotashi, elle partage avec joie notre passion du foot et rêve de devenir la meilleur joueuse au monde 

tous les gars lui sourient ,et tsubasa commença les présentation: et ca c'est ken wakashimazu,jun misugi, taro misaki,...(ca va être trop long).

Andréa : je suis enchante de tous vous rencontre, sa fait plaisir de rencontrer autant de gens qui partage ma passion! 

misugi: nous aussi sa nous fait plaisir 

Tsubasa: tu peut venir a l'entraînement, après demain ? tu pourra nous montrer de quoi tu est capable. 

Andréa: oui! Euh...si sa ne vous dérange pas bien sur. 

misaki: non pas du tout! 

Andréa: super! 

Il était temps de retournez en classe. J' avaient un cour de maths. je détesté les maths plus que tous(non...la chose qu'je teste le plus c'est perdre un match de foot).le cour était tellement plate ,j'allait m'endormir mais heureusement que tsubasa a commences une conversation avec moi.

Tsubasa: alors, tu est déjà parti en Amérique? 

Andréa: oui ,mais je n'est pas vraiment aime ,le foot n'est pas un sport très populaire la bas, mais il est très populaire en Amérique du sud . 

Tsubasa: oui ,je sais le brésil est une équipe très talentueuse 

Andréa: mon père n'aiment pas le foot ,ma mère aime ca et elle m'encourage bien! 

Tsubasa: ma mère ne s'intéresse pas au foot ,et mon père et capitaine sur un bateau et ils et souvent en voyage, mais je sais qu'il va très bien ,il tient beaucoup a moi et a ma mère et je tient énormément a lui 

Andréa: tu as de la chance 

Tsubasa: pourquoi? 

Andréa: hein? oh...non ,non r..rien oublie se que je vient juste de dire, o.k ? 

Andréa se retourna et baissa les yeux, n'osant pas regarder tsubasa. Ce dernier se demandait se qui a prit a la jeune fille a réagir comme ca.

DRING!DRING! DRING!

Le cours de math est fini, on a deux heures fois que je fois ca. 

d'arts plastique avec monsieur takashi, mais un homme, chauve et qui portait des lunette énorme entra dans notre classe

Tsubasa: c'est mr .ayumi notre directeur 

Andréa: ah d'accord 

mr.ayumi: les eleves,mr takashi sera absent le reste de la journée a cause d'une urgence ,vous avez donc deux heures de libre.

Toute la classe poussèrent des cries de joie.

Andréa décida de suivre tsubasa qui allait rejoindre ses amis.

Andréa: ozohra! 

tsubasa se retourna et vit Andréa courir vers lui

Tsubasa: oui ,qui a -t-il? 

Andréa: que va tu faire? 

Tsubasa: je vais rejoindre les gars ,on vas faire un petit match de foot 

Andréa: super! est ce que je pourrais voir? 

tsubasa: mais bien sur! ,et il se dirige vers le terrain de foot.

Andréa s'assit dans les gradins et tsubasa alla s'échauffer .ishizawa couru vers tsubasa et lui dit tsubasa ,ils nous manque un arbitre ,euh...tu crois que sonotachi accepterai d'être l'arbitre? 

Tsubasa: je ne sais pas ,je vais lui demander et il alla voir Andréa.

Tsubasa: Andréa, est ce que sa te dérangerai d'être l'arbitre pendant notre match? 

Andréa: avec plaisir! C'est pas la première fois que je fais ca. 

Tsubasa: merci! ,et ils cour tous les deux vers l'équipe.

Tsubasa: o.k tout le monde ,c'est Andréa qui va être l'arbitre, elle a déjà fait ca avant. alors commençons le match! 

toute l"équipe(même l'équipe adverse) : **OUI!**

Andréa siffla le début du match et suivit les joueurs . Tsubasa fit une excellente passe a misaki, mais misaki perd le ballon et c'est jun misugi qui en prends possession et le passa a hikaru matsuyama dans la surface de réapparition, mais la défense étais déjà sur place avant la belle passe .Andréa siffla: hors jeu! .tout le monde revient a son poste

hikaru: mince ! 

Andréa: ne t'en fais pas je suis sur que tu l'auras la prochaine fois .hikaru sourit et couru vers son poste, et le jeu reprit et ishizawa pris possession du ballon et passa a tsubasa qui était placer juste devant les buts adverse ,il tire ,wakashimazu ne parvient pas a l'arrêter et il marque !

Tout son équipe sautèrent de joie. le ballon va a l'equipe adverse.misigi passa le ballon a hikaru qui fit bien(qui fit bien attention cette fois)il tirre et il marque c'est deux a un le ballon va...

Dringggggggggggg!

C'est la fin des cours

Andréa: les gars je suis désolé il faut que je rentre 

hikaru allez s'il te plaît il ne reste qu' une heure

! 

Andréa: bon d'accord ! 

ishizawa: ouais ! 

une heure plus tard le match pris fin et l'équipe de hikaru gagna 3 a 2.

Andréa: au revoir OZOHRA, bye les gars! elle couru vers la sortie du stade, pour rentrez chez elle.

Jun: bye! 

toute l'équipe décidèrent d'aller achter quequechose a boire.enchemin...

Hikaru: dis tsubasa, cette fille est une très bonne arbitre! 

jun: oui je dois l'avouer elle est comme ont le dit "fair play" 

ishizawa: j'ai hâte de la voir jouer a l'entraînement demain ,je crois qu'elle s'en sortira 

ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'au dépanneur.

Andréa entra chez elle, mais avant quelle eu le temps

de fermer la porte elle reçus une claque très puissantes

elle n'est pas tombe. C'était son père il avait l'aire

furieux et cria espèce de petite peste!tu viens une

heure en retard !je suis aller voir se que tu faisait et

comme d'habitude tu jouais au foot! ,elle reçus une

autre claque plus puissante, sa joue était toute rouge et brûlait énormément son père recommença a crier je te le répéte encore une fois **SI JE TE VOIS ENCORE JOUEZ AU FOOT TU VA LE REGRETTEZ !** il la gifla une dernière fois et alla s'asseoir devant la télé. une mère étais parti avec ses 5 frères pour les inscrire dans un club de foot, elle les envient énormément Ca c'est bien son père il la détesté et ferais de tout pour la rendre misérable et il veut l'empêcher de faire du foot car elle est une fille et qu'il prétend que les filles son inférieures au garçons sur tout et surtout au foot ,mais il y a une chose qu'il arrive pas a entrer dans sa petite cervelle Andréa ne renoncerais jamais son rêve ,mais le pire c'est qu'elle le respecte et qu'elle ferais tout pour qu'il l'aime un jour ,sauf évidement renoncer son rêve ,la il peut toujours rêve. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se change et alla se coucher sa joue la brûlait ,mais elle ne pleure pas, Andréa sonotashi ne pleure jamais

.elle s'endormi en pensant a l'entraînement de demain

et que demain sera une meilleur journée qu'aujourd'hui

CHAPITRE 2:L'ENTRAÎNEMENT

c'étais le matin, Andréa se leva et alla prendre une douche, elle se regarda dan le miroir, sa joue était aussi rouge qu'hier. Elle maudit son père mais heureusement que ses frères la comprennent ,elle peut toujours comptez sur eux. Il était 7:45, les cours commencent a 9:00.Andréa décida de partir maintenant et de prendre un ballon et de s'entraîner un peu avant les cours. elle ouvre son placard et sort une grosse boîte fermée a clef ,elle l'ouvre (c'est la ou elle cache son uniforme de foot, son ballon préféré et ses soulier fétiche)elle met son uniforme et ses souliers dan son sac a dos ,et elle sors de sa chambre et se dirige vers la sortie, heureusement que son père étais entrain de dormir sinon il essaierai

de lui prendre son ballon. sa mère vient la voir et lui

dit cheire, se soir ton père, moi et tes frères allons chercher ta cousine a l'aéroport, nous ne seront pas

rentre avant 22:00,tu feras attention a toi ,d'accord? 

Andréa: oui maman ,au revoir 

sa mère: passe une bonne journée 

Andréa sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers l'école, elle se rendu au stade et se changea. Elle décida de faire des tir au buts .Il faut dire qu'elle a des tir très puissants. il commença a pleuvoir, mais elle adorais jouez pendant qu'il pleut, après 25 minutes de temps elle étais trempes et elle décida d'aller se changer avant qu'elle ne prennent froid quant elle revint au stade pour reprendre son ballon qu'elle ait mit sur les gradins elle vit un garçon qui se dirigea vers elle ,c'étais jun misugi

jun: tu as des tirs très puissants 

Andréa: merci ,mais je n'est pas fini d'apprendre il

y a toujours un moyen de perfectionner mes tirs 

jun: tu as un bon morale! Alors a tu hâte a l'entérinement ? 

Andréa: oh oui ! Je me demande si il ya une équipe de fille dans cette école? 

jun: il on décidé d'en faire une cette année, tu

devrai t'y inscrire 

Andre: ah ! oui se serait merveilleux et je serais un jour pris dans un club connue mondialement et devenir la meilleur joueuse du monde! 

Ils commencèrent a rire ensemble, mais jun arrêta brusquement et lui dit

qu'est il arriver a ta joue, elle est toute rouge .Andréa ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle lui dit simplement:

j'étais entrain de jouez au foot avec mes frères et

j'ai reçu en ballon sur ma joue, mais se n'est rien ! 

ddddddddriiiiinggggggggggg!

Les cours vont commence ,il rentre en classe et s'assit a sa place. Tsubasa arriva un peu après.

Tsubasa: salut ,ca va? 

Andréa: oui, toi? 

tsubasa: oh oui, mais j'ai hate a l'entraînement 

Andréa: moi aussi ,je vais m'inscrire dans l'équipe féminine 

Tsubasa: sa c'est une bonne idée ,comme sa on pourra s'entraider ou s'entraîner ensemble! 

Andréa: oui ,c'est ... ,mais elle s'arrêta de parler car le cour aller commencer. le prof entra salua ses eleve et dit

Andréa ,le directeur voudrait te voir dans son bureau pendant la pause 

Andréa: oui ,monsieur 

elle se demanda pourquoi il voudrai la voir ,elle n'a rien fait de mal. elle n'arrêta pas de penser a sa. Le cour était plate comme d'habitude et Andréa était très nerveuse a l'idee de voir le directeur, Tsubasa avait remarquez qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Tsubasa: ca ne vas pas? 

Andréa: oui, oui je suis juste un peu fatigue! et elle sourit, mais tsubasa sentit que ce n'était pas vrai.10 minutes plus tard ,c'était l'heure de la pause. Andréa sortit de la classe et se rendit vers le bureau du

directeur ,elle cogna a la porte et il lui dit d'entrer. Il se tenait près de la fenêtre et lui fit signe de s'asseoir, elle s'assit.

Directeur: mademoiselle sonotashi,j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle a vous annoncer, votre père et un très bon ami a moi,et il m'a demander que je vous interdissent de vous inscrire dans une équipe de foot dans cette école, ou plus clairement que je vous surveille afin que vous ne jouerais plus jamais au foot, donc si je vous vois une seule fois avec un ballon au pieds il me ferais le plus grand plaisir de le dire a votre père et que je vous expulse de cette école 

Andréa n'en revenait pas, comment son père a t-il lui faire ca? sa se montre vraiment qu'il ne désir que son malheur et sa tristesse, mais elle s'en contre fichait de ce que son père veut ,c'est son rêve ,et elle a fait une promesse ,et Andréa sonotashi n'a jamais brise une promesse(ben, pas volontairement).

Directeur: je sais que sa a l'aire injuste ,mais que peut on faire,les filles sont logiquement inférieure aux garçons! et voila, encore de la discrimination ,elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa rage. Après a peu près cinq minutes,elle eu la permission de sortir.


End file.
